How am I supposed to ask ?
by Yodelin' Cowgirl-22
Summary: Takes place after TS3. Bonnies Toys are getting invited to a ball at Sunnyside. Buzz wants to ask Jessie and tell her, that he loves her.


**Authors Note: ****Hey there everybody Yodelin' Cowgirl-22 here. This is my first fiction I'm posting here, so please be nice. It's about, that the toys are getting invited to a ball at Sunnyside and Buzz is unsure about asking Jessie to go with him. I do not own Toy Story. It belongs to Pixar. Well let's see now.**

**How am I supposed to ask ?**

,, Look at that guys !", Dolly yelled through Bonnies room. She held a letter from their friends at Sunnyside daycare in her hands. ,, We're invited to a ball at Sunnyside ! " All of Bonnies toys gatherd around her. ,,Wow ! That will be great!", Sheriff Woody said. He already knew what toy he wanted to ask there. Just Buzz and Jessie sighed and went out of the crowd in parted ways. ,, What the heck is up with them ? " , Woody asked turnig himself to Dolly. ,, I don't know Woody. Maybye it has something to do with the ball. " , Dolly responded. ,, I'm gonna talk to Buzz you're gonna talk to Jessie. " , Woody decided. Dolly nodded and they dashed of. Woody went into Buzzs direction and Dolly went in Jessies. Woody found his best friend hiding under Bonnies bed. ,, What's wrong Lightyear ? " , he asked sitting down next to him. ,, I don't want to go to that ball. I'm gonna be the third wheel. " , Buzz sighed sadly. ,, Errmm... no you're not ? You could ask Jessie. We all now you've got a crush on Jessie. " , Woody tried to cheer up his buddy. ,, But... how am I supposed to do, without making a complete idiot out of me. " , Buzz wisperd. ,, You're not gonna make an idiot out of you. Jessie loves you since that with the junkyard happened to us. " , Woody told his friend. ,, Okay... I'm going to ask Jessie to that ball. Thanks Woody. " , Buzz wisperd. ,, Anytime Buzz. " , Woody wisperd back. Meanwhile Dolly and Jessie were sitting on the windowstill. ,, I don't what to do Dolly. I want to ask Buzz to go to that ball with me, but what if he doesn't want to ? What if he laughs at me ? " , Jessie asked worried. ,, He is not going to laugh at you. When the story Woody told us is true, then he would love to go with you. " , Dolly smiled at Jessie.

,, Okay Dolly. I'm gonna ask Buzz. Thank you. " , Jessie smiled back and jumped down. Soon the cowgirl spotted Buzz, who was coming along with Woody. ,, Umm... hey Buzz. " , Jessie greeted shyly. ,, I better leave you two alone. " , Woody said and climbed onto the windowstill, where Dolly still sat. He had to ask another important question to her. Meanwhile Buzz asked Jessie, if she wanted to go to the ball with her. ,, I absoluteley would love to Buzz.", Jessie said, but it sounded more like a whisper. A few minutes later Jessie and Dolly were sitting together on the windowstill again. Dolly was giddy with excitement. ,, Why are you so excited Dolly ? " , Jessie asked her friend. ,, Woody asked me to go to the ball with him. " , Dolly squeaked.

That was kinda wierd to Jessie, because she knew, what Woody still missed his old love Bo Peep.

_,, Maybye he moved on or something. I don't know.",_ Jessie thought. So the days went by an in no time the toys were of to the ball. As they arrived at sunnyside Barbie was opening the door to the butterfly room. She was wearing a sparkeling golden dress.

,,Welcome guys! I'm glad you could make it. " , Barbei said as Chunk came along.

,, Barbie that's a ball at a daycare and NO wedding. It's okay to act normal ! " , he teased. ,, Im gonna go back to Ken. " , Barbie just said and left. Woody and the gang stepped into the butterfly room and made their way to the dance floor. Later Twitch, who was the DJ, announced through a toy megaphone: ,, Okay get yourselves a partner. It'll get a little more slower now. " All of the toys on the dancefloor, Bonnies toys inculded, were getting themselves a partner until only Buzz and Jessie were left.

,, May I have this dance Jessie ? " , Buzz asked shyly. Jessie didn't awnser at first.

_,, WHAT is the matter with you Jessie ? Usually you're NOT that shy. " , _Jessie thought, but than she said yes and Buzz leaded her to the dancefloor. As they began to dance Jessie felt like they were flying. Buzz made his grip around the cowgirl tighter and than he did it: he kissed Jessie. It was really a long kiss. As they finally let go off each other again Buzz wisperd in Jessies ear: ,, I love you Jessie. More than you ever could imagine. " Jessie wisperd back: Me too Buzz Lightyear. I love you more than everything in the universe. " ,, I thought I AM the Spacetoy around here. " , Buzz wisperd jokingly. They continued there dance.

**Authors Note: So what do you think ? Review please. :-) **


End file.
